


By My Side(4)-2

by Fairyeeyore



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyeeyore/pseuds/Fairyeeyore





	By My Side(4)-2

其实他并不清楚知道那些事要怎么做，只是模糊地知道一些，但是从他身上兴奋地抬起头眼神发亮的樱井翔看起来很是了解。  
樱井把人从沙发上一把拽起来，从地上提起包推着他走进卧室的时候二宫觉得仿佛要进行什么实验。被推到床上的时候二宫突然发现自己很紧张，只能被动地张开嘴接纳樱井舌头的进攻。一边深吻的同时樱井手上也没闲着，把二宫的T恤推到脖颈处从腰到背地抚摸着他比自己掌心微凉一些的肌肤。  
二宫感到人紧张的时候只会因为神经紧绷而更加敏感，胸前两点突然被抚上的时候他猝不及防地喘出了声，还在内裤里的东西也开始抬起头来。  
紧接着臀部便被隔着松松垮垮的短裤揉搓起来。掌心的热烫温度存在感太高，而时不时暗示性地擦过臀缝的手指在提醒他接下来会发生什么。二宫发现自己虽然紧张却不反感，意识到这一点后他更加投入进了这场情事中。  
他扭动着胯部想要给下身多一些磨蹭，樱井偏偏不碰他急需泻火的地方，直到他带着泣音叫他的名字，才眼神一黯褪下他的裤子，抚上了他已经渗出液体的东西，轻轻撸动着，时不时碰一下底部的囊袋。一手安抚着的同时樱井另一只手已经够上了被扔在一边的包，拿出来一盒避孕套和一管润滑剂。  
他停下手去拆两样东西。刚才还显得游刃有余的人这时候却有点手忙脚乱。最后还是先拆开了润滑剂倒了一滩在手上。把手探向二宫腿根的时候樱井还是犹豫了一下对二宫说，可能会痛，痛的话你就让我停下。  
二宫迷离着双眼说好，但还是在樱井冷不防探进一根手指来时喊出了声。樱井忙抽出手指，问他是不是很疼，他红着脸让他继续。  
其实一根手指不是很疼，只是难以启齿的部位的异物感让他觉得无所适从。见他不再有什么反应，樱井放进了第二根手指，捅得更深了些，另一只手也伸到前面去安抚着他半疲软下来的性器。手指漫无目的地戳刺到某个点时二宫整个人都抖了一下，拉直了脖颈呻吟出声。樱井连忙问：“是不是那里？现在还疼吗？”二宫把头扭到一边不答，下身却诚实地轻轻扭动着想再被碰到那个地方。  
樱井便也不再问他，只是又加了一根手指轻轻地戳到被指名的那个点。二宫潮红的脸让他觉得自己下面已经肿胀得不行，于是难耐地抽出手指换上了自己那根。  
顶部磨蹭着穴口的时候他俯下身去吻着二宫，在他耳边低喘着说：“和也，我进去了。”  
哪怕已经扩张过，进去的过程仍然很是艰难。尝试了好几次终于整根顶进去。樱井不想承认自己仅仅是轻轻抽动了几下就想射了。他平复了一下呼吸开始抽插，没动几下就碰到了让二宫没忍住叫了出来的腺体。他刚想继续对着那个点戳弄，眼神却突然瞥到旁边静静躺着的避孕套。  
他轻呼了一声用手去够，刚想抽出来戴上就被二宫缠上来的双腿勾住了腰。他红着脸断断续续地喘着说：“算……算了......就这么来……”  
樱井觉得自己已经忍到了极致，看到恋人这般的接纳更是觉得火都烧到了脑子里。把自己肿胀到难受的东西又一次插回对方身体里时力度明显不同了。对着二宫的敏感点猛地戳过去的时候二宫后面本能地绞住了他的性器，两人都食髓知味地互相配合着对方照顾着那个难以名状却让人宛如跌入情欲深海的点。  
几番顶弄下来二宫的性器已经流出了粘稠的液体，他双目失焦地想自己握住下方，被樱井拿开换上了自己的手。二宫被抚弄了几下之后已经濒临高点：“翔桑......不......不行了......”  
樱井自己也支撑不了多久了，最后几下重重得戳刺上二宫的敏感点时两人同时到了最高点。樱井被二宫高潮时娇柔得不像话的呻吟刺激得失神，还没来得及完全抽出来便一股股地射在了穴口处。  
两人相互拥抱着喘息，樱井看了一眼床头的闹钟，一番折腾下来竟然已经快4点了。二宫的妈妈五点多就会下班回家，他们要赶紧把床上的一片狼藉收拾干净。  
二宫红着脸被樱井抱进浴室清理。因为没有射得很深的缘故清理还不是很麻烦，然而当樱井盯着让人脸红的部位仔细用湿毛巾帮他擦拭时他一下觉得无比羞耻，一脚踹开樱井说我自己来。樱井知道他脸皮薄，便走出浴室赶紧把床单扔进洗衣机。一起换完新的床单后二宫在沙发上打盹时响起了钥匙的声音，二宫的妈妈回来了。


End file.
